


Frostbite

by tsubame_17



Series: Burns [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: Love hurts, love scars, love wounds, and marks.





	Frostbite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLee/gifts).



His movement, his words, his body. The warning is clear: the cold captured him.

He knows how his skin burn. He _knows_ the burn.

Every time he sees him can feel it, every single time, since their first meeting, and he is not going to fight it anymore.

The shivering start and he tries to hide it. His hands are closing themselves. His breathing is weird and unpredictable and his heartbeat… His heartbeat is wild, like always happened when is next to him.

His body can support it. He always did.

The hair of his body stands on end, and he can feel that is in control again.

They get close. He tries to talk to him, make him come to his senses. He has always listened to him even when his body does the talking.

Now, it’s hard to move. The numbness is reaching every part of his body paralyzing him. He remembers that he is not going to fight it and stays still.

In a last attempt, he pleads with all the strength he has left. It’s painful and it’s burning him inside. If he could scream he would, but he can barely whisper. He knows it will be the last time.

— _Please,_ brother _. I love you_.

Loki is gone and he is there, freezing.


End file.
